Stay
by sk8ergirl24
Summary: A day in the life of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Oneshot. Songfic to Ben Jelen's song, Stay. Troyella fluffiness.


_I love fluffy song fics, watch out for some serious fluff in this one. Song is Stay by Ben Jelen. _

* * *

_She wakes up and rolls into the kitchen_

_She turns on her favorite radio_

_She jumps on the bed kisses me as I'm sleeping_

_And her smile starts_

Gabriella Bolton was awoken by the light peeking through the curtains that were just barely open. She grinned when she felt a very familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist and the sound of the heart beat she loved to listen to as she went to sleep. She slightly turned her head and looked up at her husband of nearly two years, Troy Bolton, still sleeping peacefully. She loved how cute he looked as he slept. He always had a content and peaceful look on his face and a small smile always lingering on his handsome features.

She smiled softly before quietly removing herself from her husbands arms and crept out of their bedroom. She walked down the small hallway before turning into the kitchen, instantly heading for the radio that always played her favorite songs and switched it on, smiling contently as the noise filled the entire kitchen, making it feel even more at home. Today was gonna be a good day. Better from all the rest of the great days she had. Today she wouldn't be able to stop smiling. She giggled softly to herself before running back into the bedroom, jumping on the bed and crawling ontop of Troy's sleeping form. She bent her head down placed her mouth on top of his, giving him a lingering kiss, knowing it would surely wake him up. It always did.

And today was no exception. Troy's eyes slowly drifted open, just to be met by his favorite pair of chocolate brown eyes. Waking up to his beaming wife was definitely a way he loved to get up.

"Morning, sunshine." Gabriella giggled softly, making Troy smile widely, as he did every time he heard her laugh.

"Morning to you, too. You seem exceptionally happy this morning." Troy said, still a little groggy from just waking up, but Gabriella just smiled wider.

She shrugged. "It's a good day."

"How so?"

"Just is. I'll tell ya tonight, 'kay?"

Troy just raised his eye brow, but nodded anyways before pulling her back down for another, longer kiss. The kiss was soft and perfect, but when Troy went to deepen it, Gabriella pulled away with a smirk.

"Not this early, babe. You always tend to have terrible morning breath." She winked before laughing at her husbands incredulous look. But he didn't get a chance to say anything as she jumped off him and ran back into the hallway.

_She's amazing_

_Ever changing_

_Oh, you'll feel like your sailing_

_Oh, you'll feel your life changing_

_Oh, she'll bring back that feeling_

_Oh, she'll have you beggin'_

_Please, please, please stay_

_Just stay_

Troy honestly couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have Gabriella as his wife. She was perfect. She always had a smile on her face in the morning, and that made him look forward to each and every morning, which only lead to him not being able to wait for each and every day. His life changed the day he met her. He hadn't realized it at the time, but it did change. She brought him feelings he never knew could ever exist. She wasn't the girl that was always pining for him or tried to seduce him just for the hell of it. That was high school, and she had hardly changed a bit. She was there to stay. He knew that.

Troy grinned softly as he pushed himself out of the bed, still clad in his boxers and just a plain white shirt, but he didn't care. He sauntered down the hallway his wife had just went down and into the kitched, smiling when he was greeted with Gabriella, humming to one of her favorite songs and cooking a batch of eggs. She did this almost every morning, and God only knew how she had so much energy at eight-thirty in the morning.

Gabriella finally noticed that Troy was watching her, and she gave him a bright smile, which he gladly returned.

"Hey, you're gonna be my new taste tester, so come tell me if these eggs need salt or whatever you think they need."

Troy happily obliged, walking over to where she was standing, opening his mouth, telling her that he was ready to be fed. She just laughed softly and used the spatula to pick up a few bites of the scrambled eggs, blew on it so it wasn't as hot, and put it in Troy's awaiting mouth.

"It's perfect. Just like you."

Troy smiled softly, as did Gabriella before leaning up and giving Troy a soft kiss on his lips.

_She's off to yoga just to clear her head out_

_Sometimes sees the world from upside down_

_She forgets about the song she's singing_

_As my smile starts_

Every morning after breakfast Gabriella always had to do some yoga on the back porch, not that Troy minded at all, seeing Gabriella in work out clothes definitely wasn't a bad sight, no matter how many times she tells him not to watch her, he does anyways. He didn't know why she had to do yoga, but he guessed it was her way of getting away from the world for just one moment. And she always seemed happier when she came back inside, so he was definitely ok with it. Nothing made him smile more than seeing Gabriella happy.

_She's amazing_

_Ever changing_

_Oh, you'll feel like your sailing_

_Oh, you'll feel your life changing_

_Oh, she'll bring back that feeling_

_Oh, she'll have you beggin'_

_Please, please, please stay_

_Just stay_

Troy smiled as they sat comfortably on the couch in the middle of their living room, Gabriella's head was resting comfortably on Troy's chest and his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her body more into his as they watched a rerun of FRIENDS, one of their favorite shows of all time. But Troy wasn't watching. He was too busy staring down at the amazing girl lying next to him. He doesn't know how he got so lucky to just get the attention of a girl like Gabriella. But nothing made him happier. She was gorgeous, smart, funny and so many more things that Troy could go on forever about.

Troy felt Gabriella shifting slightly and looked up at him with that soft smile of yours. Troy smiled and whispered to her.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah, Troy?"

"Stay."

Gabriella looked up at him curiously, but smiled softly when she realized what he meant.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby."

"Good."

Troy smiled and bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

_I'll brush your hair_

_Tell you you're beautiful_

_When you wake up, stay awake at night_

_To watch you while you sleep_

_Be a confidant for secrets that you're keeping_

_I'll pick you up girl; I'll pick you up girl_

Troy was the epitome of the perfect husband in Gabriella's terms. Every time he had woken up before her, he still laid beside her, watching her contently as she slept, which would eventually wake Gabriella up. And on those days the first words that came out of his mouth were, 'You're beautiful.' Gabriella always blushed and smiled, a smile that was on her face all day long.

Every time she told him something and had sworn him to secrecy, he never told. He kept it safe in his heart, and she was grateful. She could tell him anything without being embarrassed or feel stupid or have him put her down. Instead, he just smiled and promised to not tell a soul. Not even their dog.

_Oh, you'll feel like your sailing_

_Oh, you'll feel your life changing_

_Oh, she'll bring back that feeling_

_Oh, she'll have you beggin'_

_Please, please, please stay_

_Just stay_

"Gabriella, do you promise you'll stay? That you'll never leave? That you'll always be with me?"

Gabriella smiled at her husband as the darkness of night filled their room, but they could still see each other clearly. This was their routine almost every night. Talk into the late hours until one of them falls asleep.

"I promise you, Troy, that I'll be with you forever. And so will your baby."

Gabriella whispered the last part, but Troy heard it, clear as day.

"What?"

Gabi smiled brightly and softly took Troy's hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips and kissing each of his fingers before placing his hand on her stomach and whispering to him.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Soooo fluffy it's almost sickening. but in a cute way, right?_

_This was fun to right because I love this couple, and I love this song._

_I think you should review. Because I'll love you forever and ever._

_Love, hsm2luver_


End file.
